Movie Night
by TigerLilyBulb
Summary: You have barely hit play on the movie before Sans is already making it difficult for you to concentrate. Hopefully you have the self control to not jump his bones in front of everyone. SansxReader one-shot.
1. Movie Night

**AN: let's just get to the point, this story is smut and you can read the main character as (adult!) Frisk if** **you want / are not into the self insert game, but they have female parts because that's what I'm used to. Alright, that's it. Have fun, kids.**

* * *

Was he really going to do this right now?

Trying to ignore the caress of magic against your breast, you stole a glance at Sans, who was pretending to be asleep in the chair across from you. It was movie night, all your friends were over, and your boyfriend was being a worse glutton for punishment than usual.

Biting your lip to keep from making noise as he continued to tease you, the feeling against your nipples feelings oh so like a kiss, you lay your head on the arm of the couch and pretended you were falling asleep as well, hoping that the darkened room would hide your facial expressions.

If Undyne and Alphys weren't cuddled up on the couch next to you, with Papyrus splayed out on the floor, you so would have jumped Sans by now. Even without being able to see his face you just knew the fucker was smirking.

You barely suppressed your gasp as his magic spread out to tease at both of your breasts, pressing your face into your arm, you promised yourself revenge. He was always a tease, but this was a new low for him. And, well, a new high for you.

You were soaking wet from the sensation and thinking of ways to drag Sans' sorry ass upstairs when you felt the tingle of magic near your clit. He traced the edges of your sensitivity, and you spent agonizing minutes wondering if he was actually going to touch you where you wanted, when suddenly, he stopped.

Oh, he better have not fallen asleep on you. He had no idea what was coming to him if he did.

You were about to let yourself sit back up, debating the merits of grabbing some ice from the freezer versus going all the way upstairs for the air horn (you weren't certain if you could resist the little vibrating toy that lived in the drawer with it if you did), when you felt a merciless touch of magic press right where you had wanted it.

Caught completely by surprise, a little gasp escaped your lips as you curled up tighter, trying desperately to keep your breathing steady. You drew blood to keep from calling out as he brought you closer and closer to orgasm-

You heard your name, and a hand press to your back. "Are you alright?"

Thankfully, Sans had quit teasing you as soon as you had gotten Alphys' attention.

You managed a mumble, your heart now pounding even harder in your chest over the fear of getting caught. You boyfriend was lucky he liked things rough because you might actually murder him later.

"Is the movie too scary?"

What were you watching again? Nothing too horrifying, not with Paps around – you managed a quiet "Nuh-uh."

"Bad dream?"

You responded with another, more affirmative sounding murmur. The pulsing in you groin was starting to drive you wild, and maybe if you pretended you were asleep they'd send you upstairs.

"Is Sans asleep, too? Wake him up, Paps, he knows how to handle this dweeb." Undyne instructed, and soon Papyrus was shaking Sans awake.

Not how you would have done it, but you liked his enthusiasm.

"WAKE UP LAZYBONES, YOUR GIRLFRIEND NEEDS YOU."

"'M Paps, I was having such a good dream." His feigned grogginess was weak and that damn smirk only made you burn hotter.

Papyrus picked him up and deposited him on the couch beside you, Undyne and Alphys deciding to inhabit the loveseat that Sans had vacated. "HERE YOU GO HUMAN, SANS IS PRETTY GOOD AT HELPING WITH NIGHTMARES."

"tell me allll about it, honey." He whispered in your ear as he lay down beside you.

You rolled over, pressing your hand against the bulge in his pants in response. "I was really scared." You pouted.

He pressed a kiss to your lips. "i'm here, don't worry." That was the problem.

You increased your grip, pressing your hips against his as you did. You weren't going to make it much longer at this rate and the movie wasn't even half over.

You decided to roll over and actually try to watch it, hoping it would help you cool off. Of course, grinding your ass against his cock wasn't helping matters, but it sure made you feel better - you had actually managed to pay attention to the movie for two whole minutes before he slid his hand down the back of your pants, his fingers reaching around to tease at your slick entrance.

Despite your better judgement, you moved to give him better access, closing your eyes and biting your lip as two hard fingers slid into you, a third quickly moving ever so slowly across your clit.

Despite your earlier promises of revenge, you knew you'd give him anything he wanted right then and there.

"i think it's time for sleepyhead here and i to hit the sack." He said, slowly sliding his fingers out of you before sitting up. He did love you. He really did.

"Are you two kidding me? It's not even ten!" Undyne replied incredulously.

You yawned as convincingly as you could, for being wide awake and frustrated.

"AT LEAST FINISH THE MOVIE WITH US?" Papyrus pleaded.

Sans looked down at you and smirked a little. "Oh, all right."

Scratch that. He loved making you suffer. "I don't know if I can stay up that long.."

He leaned back, his arms resting on the back of the couch. "I'm pretty sure you can."

Curse him.

You sit up on the opposite end of the couch from him, every nerve in your body begging and pleading you to jump on him, but you aren't about to give him the satisfaction. Instead you try to focus on the movie again.

It was some anime movie that Alphys had brought, cute in places but also - of course, nothing was stopping you from heading to bed and dealing with the problem yourself. Wouldn't that be the ultimate revenge, making him miss out on the ending of what he started? Of course, it wasn't as good as the real thing, but at this point you were more than willing to take the easy way.

You got off the couch and started heading towards the stairs.

"heading to bed already?"

"Mhm. I'm realllly tired."

"YOU DIDN'T GET OUT OF BED TILL NOON, HOW ARE YOU TIRED?"

You had your reasons.

"come cuddle with me and finish the movie. please?"

Cursing him and that cute smile of his, you curled back up with him on the couch, and to his credit, he waited a solid minute and and a half before his fingers started wandering, the front clasp on your bra mysteriously coming undone. If he hadn't been teasing you mercilessly you would have thanked him for the excuse to undo it, that bra was always too tight.

Only, now you would have killed for the extra barrier of fabric between you and the feather-light touch of your cruel boyfriend, which was not something you could say often. You bit your teeth deep into your lip as he started playing a little rougher, tasting blood again as he moved his hands away, resting his hand on your hip as he pretended to be interested in the movie.

You were starting to think some pretty naught things as he started to trace little circles on your hip with one finger. At this point even the slightest touch was more than enough to set you off, and if this movie didn't end soon you were going to do something drastic.

You tried to focus on anything but his hand grabbing your ass, and his warm breath on your neck. You noticed that Papyrus was snoring, and that Alphys looked like she wasn't paying attention to the movie - Sans's hand was slipping into the back of your pants again and his fingers were reaching for - Alphys teeth were digging into her lip, and it looked like Undyne was taking a leaf out of Sans' - you barely choked back a moan as his fingers slid into you again, pressing your hips back you forced his fingers in deeper - two or three this time, you couldn't tell because you just wanted more.

"getting sleepy?" He teased, sending tendrils of magic even deeper inside you than his fingers could reach.

You murmured something to the affirmative, not trusting yourself to actually speak.

"maybe we should head to bed soon?" He whispered breathily, stroking at a place deep inside you that made you realize exactly how amazing life really was and how you were going to fuck him senseless the moment you got him alone. If you made it the next few moments without dissolving into a screaming orgasm, that was - and you weren't exactly sure if you still had the control to hold it back, not with the way he was -

"We're probably going to head out once the movie is over." Alphys said with the fakest yawn you had ever seen. "Long day ahead of me tomorrow.."

You were certain that long day was going to start with an even longer night - not that you had any room to talk.

"i getcha, i should probably crash soon myself."

There would be no crashing with you around. Not until you had effectively made him beg for mercy. Or at least gave you what you wanted. At this point you weren't feeling picky.

After what seemed like an eternity, the movie was over, Papyrus was carried up to bed, and you were saying a very distracted goodbye to Alphys and Undyne. In fact, the moment they were out the door, you had Sans pressed up against it, your lips pressed to his neck and your hand wrapped around his pulsing blue cock - you weren't about to waste any time.

"Who in the hell do you think you are?" You murmur, scraping your teeth against the bones of his neck.

He let out a soft moan. "you know you enjoyed it."

"Mhm. And now it's my turn to return the favor."

Despite your overwhelming desire to drag him to the floor and ride him for all he was worth, you decided a little revenge was in order. Just a little.

Tugging down his shorts as you dropped to your knees, you nibbled and licked at his cock until his fingers were buried deep in your hair and he was breathing your name in soft little gasps. Of course, you weren't going to let the fun end there. Taking the length of him, you let your tongue do the work as your reached up to stroke his tail bone, until he was shaking at your touch and so very close.

You were just pulling away from your near puddle of a boyfriend as there was a knock at the door. Oh joy.

He looked like he might collapse as you gleefully opened the door.

"Sorry, forgot my purse." Alphys explained as you let her in. "You okay, Sans?"

He was leaning against the counter, feeling every moment of the torture he had put you through. You had pulled away at just the right moment, you were sure.

"He's alright. We were just having a little talk, weren't we honey?" Despite the pulsing need that tingled from your chest to your toes, payback was fun.

He gave you a look that made you equal parts scared and turned on. Make that mostly turned on, whatever he did to you was going to be short lived, the way you had him. "Mhm."

Alphys, of course, could probably tell what was going on, and wasted no time grabbing her forgotten item and leaving again. She was so considerate, unlike a certain boyfriend of yours.

The lock had barely been turned on the door following Alphys departure when you found yourself bent over the counter, pants around your ankles and the fingers of a very frustrated skeleton twisting at your nipples.

"i think it's my turn for payback." He murmured into your neck as his cock teases at your entrance.

"You know you just want to take me."

He shudders at your words. "mm.."

"Please baby? I want you so bad.."

You know you have the upper hand when you talk like that, and it's barely seconds later when he picks up your hips and thrusts into you, a moan escaping you lips as he finally gives you what you've been wanting for hours.

One hand pressed hard onto the counter, you slip your hand down to play with yourself as he pounds into your pussy - but he pulls your hand away to do the job himself, stroking and teasing like only he can. It's moments before you're close again when he touches you like that, but he stops as his own orgasm overtakes him, pressing into you harder and harder as he fills you up - you gasp and pant as you wait for him to give you your turn - you're so close now barely a touch will do it, but instead he pulls out of you, his fingers ever so close your sensitivity but not giving you what you want - and here you were willing to play fairly for once.

You're shaking and not above begging as he turns you around to kiss you slowly, smirking for all he's worth, despite the shake in his hips and the hitch in his breath.

"I'm not done with you." You threaten. And you're going to get what you want, too.

"sounds like a personal problem." He replies, pushing you onto the counter.

You grab him by his shirt and pull him closer to you, threatening him with a kiss that's more desperation than venom, his fingers finding your over-sensitive nipples again and you might actually contemplate murder if he doesn't - but his tongue is teasing at your neck on the way down and his fingers are slipping deeper inside you as his agile tongue teases your sensitivity and this time he doesn't seem like he's stopping. You feel your nerves coil inside you again and you're grabbing onto the edge of the counter and the back of his skull because he better not stop when he's got you going like this, and you're helpless butter in his hands as his tongue passes once more, twice, you're gone on the third into a scream and the coil of your nerves flying in every direction as you feel nothing but pure bliss.

You melt into his arms as he stands back up to kiss you, murmuring your exhaustion into his neck and you're sure he's smirking again but you don't care because you are nothing but contentment.

"bedtime?"

You want to keep going but you also just want to collapse - you don't have the chance to respond as he's carrying you up the stairs, a slight stutter in his gait as he feels his own exhaustion.

"I love you." You murmur as he curls into bed with you, your sleepy head resting on his chest.

"i love you, too." He replies with a grin that you can't help but adore, forgiving him for being such an awful tease as he holds you close and you both fall into a blissful sleep.

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed, and if you need more Sans in your life, please be sure to check out my other undertale fic "Love and Magic" - otherwise, please be sure to review and tell me what you think!**

 **Purrs,**

 **TigerLily**


	2. Wake Up Call

**AN: Sup y'all, this really was supposed to be a one shot but one good tease deserves another, so here's some more fun that I dreamed up for you guys. Have fun and use protection.**

* * *

You wake up to find yourself pressed against the wall, your favorite bed hog having sprawled himself out in his sleep. You're also freezing, as he's kicked all the blankets to the floor.

What are you going to do with him, you ask yourself as you grab the quilt from the floor and do your best to scoot Sans over without awakening him. Of course, he is kindof cute, and you can't help but snuggle up to him, laying your head on his ribcage. He murmurs in his sleep and wraps one arm around you, and you can't help but smile. Even if he is a bed hog (and a tease!), he is yours.

A flush of heat runs through you as you remember the events of last night, and suddenly you know longer need the warmth of either quilt or boyfriend - well, you wouldn't mind a little more body heat, or friction in this case. Glancing over at the clock, you notice it's about twenty minutes before his alarm will go off - curse morning shift - but that doesn't mean you can't give him a good wakeup call, right?

You start at his jawbone, pressing soft kisses on the way down to the more sensitive bones of his neck. He stirs slightly, his fingers moving at your hip, and you continue kissing him, teasing at the sensitive vertebrae with the tip of your tongue. He murmurs, but still doesn't open his eyes, and you take it as a personal challenge.

A grin he can't contain plays at the corners of his mouth as your fingers trace the curves of his hip bones, and you're wait for him to give you something hot and blue to play with when he takes you by surprise by pulling you on top of him, the bones of his fingers eagerly clutching your bare ass.

"Good morning sunshine." You say with a smirk, grinding your hips into his as you lean down to kiss him.

He moans something that sounds a lot like "morning." And finally his eyes are open and that awful little grin he has is taken over his entire face.

"Did you sleep well?" You ask, resisting the urge to remind him that he's the worst bed hog you've ever encountered as you move yourself into a better position to play with his cock, teasing his tip with one finger and pleasure in the way his hips twitch and tremble with your every touch.

"You did - mmnn - you did wear me out last night."

This is too easy, you think, sliding your hand over the length of him and continuing to play, but then again, waking him up like this doesn't give him much chance to resist you.

"Awh, are you too tired to play now?" You pout, stealing a glance at the clock to see if you can time things just right to really get him.

"Never - uh no fair." He complains as you tighten your grip on him. "I ca- mm please." He bucks his hips and moans at your touch.

"Begging already honey? Maybe you are too tired to play." You tease, pressing a kiss to his neck. Of course, just watching him squirm at your touch already has you hot enough to beg, so maybe you don't have any room to talk.

Maybe.

"B-baby, please. Why are you being so mean?" He gasps as you run your teeth across sensitive bone.

"Maybe this is more payback from last night."

"I'm sorry..." He murmurs, his fingers digging into your hips.

"No you're not." You reply, straddling him. Just a couple more minutes before his alarm now..

He grins. "Maybe I'm not, but -" you grind your hips against him, dripping wet and slick against his cock he can't do much more than moan. "Oh please.."  
"Hmmm.." You pause, biting your lip as you look down at him, helpless beneath you.

He reaches both hands up to play with your breasts, needy fingers teasing at your nipples and you bite your lip even harder as you almost think about giving in to him. Almost.

Reaching down, you guide his tip into you, and the look on his face is almost of relief as you tease it in and back out again, and again.

 _ _Just another minute now.__

"How bad do you want me?" You tease, moving to let it slide in just a little more - you're fighting with your own self-control now, he feels so good - but it'll be so worth it in just a few more moments.

"Mm, baby I'll do anything.." He moans, his eyesockets are closed and his hands are clutching your hips so tight you're not sure if you can pull away.

"Anything?" You ask, pressing your hips flush against his with a moan as he completely enters you - just as his alarm goes off.

" _ _Fuck__." He groans, reaching over to turn the alarm off as you move off of him. "Wait." His hand flies back to your hips.

"No time honey, you've got to get ready for work." You say gleefully, and the look of realization on his face is almost better than any orgasm.

Almost. You're going to have to make good use of the toy sitting in the middle dresser drawer when he leaves, teasing him gets you too wound up to do anything until you take care of yourself.

"Oh you're the worst." He says, his grin gone into a look of pure betrayal.

"Mhm. And I'm also the best you've ever had."

"You're also a horrible tease." He complains, leaning over to kiss you before getting out of bed. He also, of course, gropes your boob, running his thumb across your extremely sensitive nipple before pulling away, which is completely uncalled for, because you're regretting torturing him - and by extension - yourself - already.

"And you're not? And besides, you are a god awful bed hog." You roll over onto your side and stick your tongue out at him.

"At least I don't snore." He replies, grabbing his phone of the nightstand.

"You don't have nasal passages, that's hardly fair."

"You could come shower with me, you know."

"I __could__ do that." You reply coyly. You're totally going to do that.

"It's the least you could do."

"Now I'm definitely going back to sleep."

"We both know you're going to masturbate the minute I leave for work."

"And I'll sleep after that. We both know you're going to yank it in the shower."

"Yeah. But I was going to do that __before__ you decided to give me a treacherous wakeup call."

"I didn't hear you complaining ten minutes ago."

"That was before my alarm clock went off. Come on, it'll be better for both of us if you shower with me. It saves water."

"I didn't know you were such a conservationist."

"I just really care about the earth, okay?" Oh, he knows he's lost now. At this point it's pity sex, and that's no fun.

"Enjoy your shower honey." You giggle, and roll back over.

You hear a drawer open. "Okay, but your little friend is coming with me."

Now it's revenge fucking and the game is on.

You wait until you hear the water running, and wait long enough to let him get a lather going before you step into the bathroom.

Hearing his soft moan, you have to do your best to hold back a giggle before you rip open the shower curtain. "You really didn't waste any time, did you?"

He jumps and swears, and you can't help but laugh. "Did you really think I wasn't going to join you?"

"I - you." he gasps a little, clutching his chest he looks rather frightened still and you would almost feel bad if he hadn't done the same damn thing to you a couple days ago while you were getting ready to go to your mom's. "Just get in here."

"Not with that attitude."

Suddenly, you're blue and pressed against the shower wall, with your very hot and bothered boyfriend pressing a kiss to your lips.

"You really aren't wasting any time." You tease, gasping a little as two of his finger slide as deep into you as they can go.

He doesn't reply because he's too busy kissing your neck, and you have to say you don't mind.

Still held in place by your blue soul that's fluttering in place against your chest, you can't do much more than let him have his way with you - which certainly isn't the worst thing that could have happened. Still, he's a terrible tease even on a time crunch, and you whimper and moan as he takes his sweet time on each of your breasts with his able tongue. "Mm baby please, you're going to be late."

"Already told the boss I'm gonna be late." He replies, looking up at you with a smirk before pressing a kiss to the skin between your breasts, then a little lower - your brain momentarily registers that he planned this, he was taking so much time on his phone earlier because he knows you so well - but the thought fades as he presses a kiss to your clit and suddenly you hear a very familiar buzzing noise above the sound of the running water.

"Have I ever told you how much I love you?" You say, looking up at the ceiling so he doesn't see the look on your face.

"Mm, a time or two." He replies, before his tongue slowly slides over your sensitivity and he starts to slide your vibrator in and out - slowly and agonizingly and it feels so damn good you feel yourself begin to quiver.

He starts to pick up the pace a little, his tongue pressing hard against your most sensitive skin as you hold the back of his skull - your legs are getting so tired from holding them aloft and the water is a bit too warm but everything feel so good as he turns up the intensity of your toy and everything is his touch and it's vibration and the sound of water running over you both.

"H-honey I'm gonna, mm please…" You moan, but you should have known better than to say anything because he pulls away from you and if you were the type to cry in frustration you just might.

You're gasping for air now as he stands back up to kiss you, helpless to the pulsing need in your groin. "R-rude." Is all you manage.

"A little." He says with a grin, running the tip of the buzzing toy up and down your stomach. "Do you know what's really, really rude though?"

"Mm, what?"

"Teasing someone and then leaving them hanging, right before work."

"Did I do that to you yesterday too?" You giggle.

"Mhm. And you sent me dirty pictures alllll day." Setting the vibrator in the soap dish, he holds one of your legs in one hand, and teasing at your entrance with the head of his cock you almost can't handle how much you want him.

"Whoops."

"And since our friends were over when I got off work, I couldn't really do anything.."

Had you been the one that started all this? Probably. After all, one good tease deserved another, after all.

"Are you going to keep monologuing like a movie villain or are you going to fuck me?" You ask, wrapping your legs around his hipbones.

"Maybe I should just get to the point." He replies, thrusting the rest of himself within you.

"Did you just make a pun?"

"Maybe." Oh you're going to kill him for that smirk one day but - he's picking up the pace now, needy from his and your teasing you're surprise he isn't a puddle at your feet already - he's moaning into your shoulder and you feel your soul flutter red and then quickly blue again as he struggles to keep his hold on you.

"Maybe you should - mm- baby harder please…" You don't remember what you were going to say, except to beg for more because he feels so good, and everything is hard bone and cock and hot hot water and you swore he turned the vibrator off when he put it down but there's the sound again - oh.

Damn that boy and his damn smirk, he's pressing the vibrator between you, against your sensitive clit as he continues to fuck you - you certainly aren't going to last long that way - in fact you're gasping and begging already, holding it in place in one hand as he slams into you harder and harder as he gets closer as well - this time there's no flutter of your soul but a soft release into his arms but your focus is less how he's keeping you against the wall and more that he just doesn't stop as you gasp and moan an beg him not to stop - you're so close now if he stops you're going to - but there is love and mercy and you're gone, putty in his arms - a hot sensation floods your insides as he's gone as well, sliding down to the floor of the tub with you in his arms, both spent and gasping against each other.

You lean over and turn off the water, hoping that will help you cool off because everything is so warm, but that's all you manage before collapsing back into his arms, your brain a blissful fog, flooded by contentment at his touch.

"So." You say, one you find some ability to breathe, or think, or anything. "What excuse did you give your boss for being late?"

"Something about the car not wanting to start."

You giggle, pressing your head into his shoulderblade. "Sans. Honey. You can teleport."

"I take shortcuts." He corrects you, even though it's basically the same. "And he doesn't know that."

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it. Please be sure to review and tell me what you think!**

 **Purrs,**

 **TigerLily**


End file.
